undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight the Living/Episode 14: Sisters
This is episode 6 of 8 of Fight the Living (2) Sisters 11 months earlier Andrea was driving down the highway with Amy in the seat next to her. The song, "Take Us Back" was playing on the radio. "This song is so depressing." Amy said. "I like it. Half-Blood Prince was your favorite Harry Potter and yet it's far more depressing than the others." "That was different." "How? Music works just the same as movies do, Amy." "I'm just gonna stick to N'Sync." "Good look rotting your brain." Andrea started slowing down. "What are you doing?" Amy asked her. "Hitchhiker." "You're not serious." "It's raining! I'm not gonna let the poor guy suffer." She finally stopped and Amy rolled down her window. "'Need a ride?" she asked before it stick it's hands in, grabbing at Amy. "Andrea!" she shouted and screamed. Andrea pulled out her pistol just as the walker stick its head in and shot it. Andrea just had a shocked look as Amy cried. (Cue Opening Credits) Present Day Andrea and Beth were driving down the highway. "I remember driving with my sister when all this started." Andrea said. "I'm not your sister." "I know that..." "So why do you keep pretending I am?" "Beth, I'm just trying to start a conversation." "Why are driving me out here anyway?" "Rick thinks you need some rest." "So he sends me out into the open with the walkers?!" "You'll be alright so long as you stay quiet." "Turn around." "No, Beth." "I slept with Rick!" she shouted. Andrea had a confused and astonished look. "What?" "You heard me. My dad caught us and that's why he left." "Oh my God..." Andrea just drove silently for a few more seconds until she heard loud noises coming from ahead. She pulled over and turned off the car. "What is it?" Beth asked. "I don't know but we need to hold on and see." Andrea replied. The Woodbury Caravan came over the hills, headed straight for the prison. "No." Andrea said as she saw the tank. Beth covered her mouth with her palms in shock. A walker creeped up behind Beth. Andrea saw it and tackled it. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" she shouted as she held its throughs down with one hand and grabbed a stick with the other. She stabbed it over and over until there was nothing left of its brain. "We gotta go back! They need help!" Beth told Andrea in a hurry. "No. I'll go back. You drive to te farm and tell them to get back as fast as possible." "What? By myself?" Andrea put her arm on Beth's shoulder. "You're a big girl now. You can do it." "And you're just gonna walk back to the prison?" "I've gotten used to it." 11 months earlier Andrea and Amy were running away from their abandoned car as two walkers chased them. Andrea turned to shoot three times but missed every shot. Present Day A bullet went through a walker's head as Andrea continued to run back to the prison. She caught up to the caravan and saw them coming over the hills. She saw the Governor poke his head out the top of the tank and shout, "KILL THEM ALL!" "Get down!" Rick shouted as he pumbled his chest onto the balcony. Michonne and Lilly did the same as the Woodbury Army unloaded and headed towards the gates. Lilly grabbed her rifle and fired at one of the soldiers. Her position caused her to miss but the men noticed. "There! In the tower!" One man shouted as he pointed. "Shit!" Rick said. "Go back inside and get the others. I'll take care of this." Michonne said before jumping up and opening the door. She ran out the bottem of the tower and straight for the door. "There she is! Get 'er!" The Governor shouted. Several people raised their guns only for one to get shot from the back. And then another. And then another. The Governor turned and saw her. He no longer cared about Andrea and immediately started shooting at her. A bullet scraped past the side of her head and she fell over. A walker started to come at her and she started crawling away. She couldn't fire her gun without them knowing she was alive. She grabbed a tree branch and tripped the walker. She slowly got up followed by killing it. Michonne had gotten inside unscathed and said, "They're here." "What do we do?" Carl asked. Morgan ran into the halls of the prison. "All of you stay here. She went into her cell to get her katana. She couldn't find it. "Shit! It's still in the car...the one Andrea and Beth took off in." Morgan had come back with his hands full of riot gear. "We can use this." he said. "How many are there?" Haley asked. "Three." Morgan replied. "Me and Morgan will circle around back to try and take 'em out. Who wants the third?" Michonne said. "I'll take it. What should I do?" Haley asked. "Rick and Lilly are still stuck in the tower outside. This stuff is bullet proof so you're gonna have to distract Woodburry while Rick and Lilly run back in here." Michonne told her. "So what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Tyreese asked. Michonne stood there for a second. "If everything goes to hell, go out the back and get to Hershel's farm as fast as possible." Merle immediately headed for the door. "What are you doing?" Carl questioned him. "My thing." he replied. "Not now." Michonne told him. "And why not?" "Sit down!" Carl shouted at him. Merle gave Carl a hateful look but obeyed. Beth was driving very slowly out of fear that she would crash if she sped up. The car suddenly stopped. "What?" she said before looking at the gas gauge and seeing that she it was completely empty. She hit her head against the wheel in her anger and caused the horn to go off. "Oh shit!" she said before getting out of the car to see walkers coming for her. She got back in the car and pressed the button to open the trunk. She got back out and saw one of the walkers get extremely close so she took her pistol out of her pocket and shot it. She ran to the back of the car to empty the trunk and saw Michonne's katana. She picked it up and swung down on one of the walker's heads. Only one remained and she killed it, too. She put the sword back in its sheathe and strapped it on her back. She then saw Daryl's crossbow. "What the hell did Andrea think we were gonna run into?" she exclaimed before grabbing it too. She filled her pockets with three different pistols and picked up the rifle to carry. There were still two pocket knives and a shovel left. "Screw it." she said before shutting the trunk and heading off. 11 months earlier Andrea and Amy continued to run until they saw a farmhouse. They beat on the door but no one was home. "Shit!" they both said back and forth as they ran into the backyard. Amy picked up a bat as one of the walkers caught up with them. Andrea attempted to shoot it but dropped her gun. Amy swung at it. She knocked it back but it wasn't dead yet. She swung again and again. It finally toppeld over. The other walker caught up and Andrea walked straight up to it and shot it in the face. Present Day Andrea was running with two walkers on her back. She was headed to the back of the prison Michonne and Morgan came around the corner with their riot gear on. "Andrea?" Michonne said. Andrea toppled over and Michonne went to her. Morgan proceeded to kill the walkers. He bashed one's head in with a police stick as the other tackeled him. It tried to bite him but the suit kept Morgan safe. Morgan threw it off of him and killed it. "Help me get her inside!" Michonne exclaimed as her tears started rolling down her face. Morgan and Michonne picked Andrea up and ran back in as fast as possible. Rick and Lilly were hiding on the staircase in the tower. "God! It's hot in here!" Lilly shouted, irritated. Rick chuckeled a little bit. They were both sweating from being condensed in there. They heard the gunshot resume and Haley opened the tower door with her suit on. "Come on!" she said. Rick and Lilly ran out the door as Haley climbed up the steps. She started sniping down the Woodbury soldiers immediately. Lilly made it to the door but turned to see that Rick had been hit. She dropped to the ground and crawled over to him. "Rick?" she was checking to see if he was alive. He groaned back, "Go...back inside." "Where were you hit?" He turned over to show that he was hit in his stomach. She jumped up quickly and dragged him to the door. "Shoot them!" the Governor shouted but the soldiers were preoccupied with Haley. Lilly made it to the door and started beating on it. "Let us in!" she shouted. Milton opened the door. "Get in! Quick!" he said. Beth had made it to the gravel road on the way to the farm. She saw several walkers in her way. "Crap." she said before gunning one down. She shot another just as they noticed her. Beth ran in a circle around them and started sprinting to get to the farm. 11 months earlier Andrea and Amy were slowly walking down the road when an RV pulled up to them. "Oh thank God." Amy said. Dale opened the door and spoke. "You girls need a ride?" "You have no idea." Andrea said. They both got in and Dale started driving again. "'You pick up hitchhikers often?" Andrea asked. "Not really. You-" "Good." Amy said. Present Day Carol and Sasha were keeping watch on top of the bus. Carol saw a figure running around the corner. "Sasha." she said as she tapped her on the shoulder. "Hmm?" A dozen walkers appeared behind Beth, chasing her. "Run inside and get the others!" Carol shouted. Sashe jumped down and ran back into the farmhouse. Beth pulled out her pistol as she held the rifle in her left hand and shot the walker closest to her. She began slowly walking as the walkers started catching up. Abraham, Maggie, and Glenn appeared just as Beth fired off her gun one last time before falling over. "You two get her!" Abraham shouted. "What? You can't do this by yourself!" Glenn said as Maggie started picking Beth up. Sasha and Carol caught up to them. "Wanna bet on it?" Abraham replied before killing one with his dagger. Carol shot two as Sasha ran up and killed one with her shovel. As they were fighting, two men watched in the forest. "What about these guys?" "I don't know yet. I think we should just focus on the ones at the prison for now. When they get driven out, they'll be scattered everywhere." "And if they actually win?" "Then we'll take the leftovers from Woodbury instead." (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues